


Where's the Juice?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, More Tags Would Spoil The Story, POV First Person, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mate! Where's the Juice?" The answer came from my roommate's bedroom, a short sleepy growl. "Oh come on! We said whoever finishes it first has to replace it. It's the third time this month, mate!" Another growl, a bit louder. "Yeah yeah. I'm going but that's the last time, you hear me?!"





	Where's the Juice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise and it's actually long enough that I decided to post it.
> 
> Beta reading by aroundloafofbread, thank you again <3
> 
> Tags are reduced for plot reasons. The story may not be to your liking so proceed with caution. No violence/racism/sexual situation, it should not be triggering but better safe than sorry.

"Mate! Where's the Juice?" The answer came from my roommate's bedroom, a short sleepy growl. "Oh come on! We said whoever finishes it first has to replace it. It's the third time this month, mate!" Another growl, a bit louder. "Yeah yeah. I'm going but that's the last time, you hear me?!"

It's summer and the sun is high outside at noon. I switch my glasses for sunglasses and grab a cap. Why is it so hot? I can't wait for winter. Nice, cool air and snow. Oh please, I need it. I walk to our neighborhood store. It's deserted, I guess I'm the only one crazy enough to go outside with such weather. A rush of cold air hits me when I step inside, pure bliss I must say. Vladislav, the grocer, is behind the counter. He seems bored and is playing on his phone. The sound of the bell made him jump. 

"Hey, Camille! How is it going?" "Hot." "Ah yes such heat today. I have ice cream if you want? It's fresh, got the product this morning. I gathered the ingredients and made it myself!" "Why not, yeah." He beckons me and opens the frigid chest. The ice cream is tempting, glimmering in a rich red color. If drooling wasn't so ill-mannered I would be doing it right now. But I'm a gentleman and I can contain myself. I ask for one scoop in a chocolate coated cone, and Vladislav drizzles a nice Juice syrup on top. I almost forgot what I came for.

I pay for the ice cream and browse the aisles, but nothing is really catching my interest. Except this, a Hello Kitty Juice sauce bottle! I need it, just because. And finally I arrive at the Juice shelves. There are so many varieties and brands. Vladislav really has the best. We usually get a standard Juice, which I take. It sports a nice red color bordering on burgundy and the flavor is natural with a hint of copper. I look at the other bottles. American Juice, which is too sweet for me and my roommate’s taste but I heard it's really good for bbq. Hokkaido Juice, now that is one I don't know. There are even alcoholic Juices, like this Reims Juice with bubbles. 

I leave the store with my purchases, happily licking my ice cream. I should go rub it in my mate's face. Had he gone in my stead he would have gotten one. Serves him right, the jerk. "I'm home! You'd never guess what Vladislav had in store today!" While I was away he had moved from his room to the couch. He rolls his eyes and grunt. "Juice Ice cream! It's delicious! Too bad you didn’t go, mhm?" I move to place my purchases in the fridge. 

He's looking at me with that annoyed look of his. "Would you please stop calling it that?" He says. Here it goes again, same old argument. "It's not cherry juice like you like to pretend, it's Bl..." "Don't say it! Don't say the B word!" I'm flushed for once, must be the ice cream intake. "That word is rude and unpleasant. No gentleman says it, you know that!" "In my time, kiddo, real gentlemen did not shy from the truth!" "Well this is the 21st century Drake, gotta move with the times!" I leave the living room and go to my room, taking special care to bang the door loudly.

I'm sitting on my bed, slowly rubbing the two dot scars on my neck. Why can't he understand that it's difficult? Living yet not? I finish my cone, the taste is sour to me now. I pretend because it's easier. I didn't ask to become a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was: horror/fantasy premise but write about it as if it's normal/cracky.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Please, consider leaving a comment, kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
